the begining of peter pan
by jasminejohnson41
Summary: have you ever wondered how peter learned to fly and how he found neverland? will in this story you will, join peter as he meets new friends and enemies and find his place in life. story is better. please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

a little pixie shows up out of the roofs, of London.

" hello there! my name is tinkerbell. you all know the story about peter pan right? how he bravely cut off hook's hand, rescue wendy, or how he escaped a crocodile? i bet you have, but have you herd the story before all of that happened? and have you herd the story how peter met me, the lost boys, and captain hook? well i'll tell you... it all started... in a boys and girls orphanage , in the town of london...

* * *

" ms. fern what ever what ever is the problem?" mrs. white asked as she's being pulled away by ms. fern the assistant care taker of the hugs and kisses orphanage for boys and girls. ms. fern lead mrs. white to the wall where somehow it's been cover in paintings of all shapes and colors.

" i see ms. fern but who could've done this?" mrs. white asked.

" oh it was that trickster peter !, i'm sad to say this but he has to go! he's been a nuisance ever since he learned how to crawl!" ms. fern said in a angry tone. mrs. white lead ms, fern out of the room and started walking around the orphanage grounds.

" i agree that peter can be a little troublesome at times but we do not leave a child behind for bad behavior." mrs. white said.

" then the only way for him to leave is for peter to find a home!" said.

" yes, i'm working on that." mrs. white said.

" working on it? you've been looking for a home for that boy since he came here, and it can't possibly be a lack of applications i mean children come and go here almost everyday!" said. mrs. white looked up to the window to peter's room. and sighed.

" get me peter right away ms. fern i need to have a talk with him." mrs white said. she and ms. fern walked back inside and ms. fern ran up the the children's room.

* * *

" try to catch me quinn!" peter said as he and his friend quinn were bouncing on the beds chasing each other. peter was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket and black pants, no hat.

" i'll get you yet!" the little four year old girl said. quinn finally caught peter and they both fell to the ground suddenly ms. fern came into the room. quinn was wearing her favorite blue gown with flowers of all colors, and she had a blue bow to tie up her brown hair.

" peter... mrs. white wants to see you." ms. fern said with her mad glare, peter could tell that this was not good. ms. fern lead peter to the wall to where he did his handy work.

" so i...see you found my masterpiece? " peter asked, both ladies did not look pleased.

" masterpiece? it's vandalism! it's a crime to do this peter!" ms. fern yelled.

" my i have a word with peter alone?" mrs. white said. ms. fern nodded and walked out of the room.

" peter you know this is wrong." mrs. white said.

" but you said you love art!" peter said back.

" peter when i said i love art i meant on a canvas, just like i said that i love animals but only if they're not in the orphanage, and like i said that i love music as long as it's not in the middle of the night! peter why don't you listen to the simplest of orders?" mrs. white asked.

" i know, i know, but your always telling me to do what my heart wants and... this is what i want!" peter said pointing at the painting.

" peter i know you mean well, but your almost nine years old, you can't be a child forever, it's just not possible!" mrs. white explained.

" it might not be possible for you maybe... but i don't know what i'm going to be yet...i just need more time." peter said. he ran off out of the door. mrs. white called out to him but he just won't listen.

* * *

_peter stormed out of the door after his little talk with mrs. white, he's only eight years old, so why does he have to grow up? _

_" hey peter!" his friends called out to him._

_" so guys what's new today?" peter asked._

_" well you know mary?" one of the kids ask.  
_

_" yea she left the orphanage about a month ago why?" peter answered._

_" well she got a rich family and now she's turned into a real snob." the kid said._

_" that happens to every kid who get adopted!" another kid said._

_" peter you won't turn into a snob right?" a kid asked._

_" oh course not why did you say that?" peter asked._

_" because everyone at the orphanage is talking about it, after your little prank they decided to find you a home as soon as possible! peter you are going to have a family in less than a week!" the kid said._

_" guy no matter what i am not leaving this orphanage! and even if i do i'll always come back, i mean you guys are my friends!" peter said. the boys been called inside the orphanage right in the middle of their talking, so they went inside leaving peter outside again. he decided to meet up with two old friends of his two blocks from the orphanage, so he walked over to there.  
_

_he finally stopped at a nice house, on the mail box it says jacobs, which would stand for the jacobs family. peter ran up the steps and knocked on the door, a woman with a green dress and small head wear opened it up._

_" why hello peter whats brings the surprise?" mrs. jacobs asked._

_" good morning mrs. jacobs, can i see you children sarah and lenny please?" peter asked._

_" sarah, leonard your friend peter has come to see you. will you be coming in peter?" mrs. jacobs asked._

_" no thank you mrs. jacobs." peter said._

_" oh, what a gentleman." mrs. jacobs said, peter smiled with please. a boy with a red shirt, brown pants and a brown newsboy cap showed up at the door, then a girl with a small light brown dress with square patters and a bow on the back showed up. her hair was brown like her brother but very curly she put it up in a pony tail most of the time.  
_

_" hey peter whats up!" sarah asked as she closed the door, the three of them head out._

_" eh, nothing much just some tricks and fun, nothing exciting." peter said._

_" oh boy." lenny said._

_" what did you do this time peter?" sarah asked._

_" guess!" peter said._

_" ummm... you set frogs lose in the bathroom?" lenny guessed peter shook his head._

_" you replaced mild spice with the hot and spicy kind?" sarah said, peter still shook his head._

_" ok we give up what did you do painted the walls?" lenny asked, peter nodded his head._

_" yep!" peter said._

_" well thats a first, what did ms, fern said that time?" sarah asked._

_" well she thinks i'm not creative enough because of my last art project didn't go so well, so i decided to make up for it by coloring the walls, i don't like to brag but i did a pretty good job!" peter said._

_" did you get in trouble yet?" lenny asked_

_" yep but not just any punishment, some of the guys say that i'm going to get a family by the end of the week." peter said, as they stopped at sat down._

_" thats good news right?" sarah asked._

_" well good for me maybe, but everyone at the orphanage says that once a child gets adopted they turn into real snobs." peter said._

_" well we just got adopted about three months ago and were not snobs, are we?" lenny asked._

_" of course not, you guys are the nicest people i met! it's just that, well... i'm not so sure if i should get a family." peter said.  
_

_" peter you've been living in the orphanage since you were one i think it's time for you to have the real experience of a family." sarah said_

_" yea i mean your childhood years are almost up, it's time to go." lenny contuined.  
_

_" sarah, lenny, time to go inside!" mrs. jacobs called out._

_" speaking of going... we got to go, bye peter!" sarah said as she and lenny got up._

_" yea bye peter!" lenny said._

_" bye." peter said in a soft tone. he got up and headed back to the orphanage.  
_

* * *

_ hours has passed by and it was time for bed except peter didn't go to bed he just kept staring at his window, still in his day cloths. all he could think about were those words lenny has said._

_was his childhood really going to a end? will everything change once he finds a family? all questions ran through his mind, he didn't even know what a real family felt like, being in a orphanage throughout his life. most of the kids here had a childhood before their parents died. peter doesn't have a clue what he is or who he needs too be.  
all he knows is that he wishes he had a family, or if his real parents are alive then why did they left him? peter started to sing a song that he herd of a while back.  
_

_ peter: " maybe far away...or maybe really nearby...he's maybe pouring her coffee, she's maybe straightening his tie. maybe in a house all hidden by a hill, she's sittin' playing piano, he's sittin' paying a bill. bet'cha they're young, bet'cha they're smart, bet they collect things like ashtrays and art, bet'cha they're good why shouldn't they be? they're one mistake, was giving up me... so maybe now it's time, and maybe when i wake. they'll be there calling me baby...maybe..."  
_

_" peter? what are you doing?" quinn asked as she slowly woke up from the singing._

_" oh, sorry quinn, i was...just thinking about something." pater said._

_" what were you thinking about?" quinn asked._

_" well...about my family, are they still alive? and if they are, then why did they left me here?" peter said. suddenly there was a shadow at the window, and connecting to the shadow was a girl with messy hair and a even messier gown. the girl was carrying a wooden chest with a solid lock on it. she jumped down from the window with the chest and closed the window she looked as if she was hiding from something.  
_

_" those bloody pirates are after my treasure again!, oh well they'll never find me up here. ummm? where am i exactly? the girl asked both peter and quinn were scared.  
_

_" ummm...hugs and kisses orphanage?" peter said._

_" ha!, hugs and kisses...oh your serious. well very well then. by the way i'm molly, molly aster, and you are?" molly said._

_" uh, peter, and this is quinn." peter said_

_"may we ask why you are here?" peter asked._

_" oh yes, umm, well me and my father are being chased by pirates trying to steal something from our family, it's very special, lets just say it changes people. and i need to find a place to hid this. hmmmm..." molly said. she was thinking very hard and long._

_" ok are you done thinking because some of us have to go to bed." peter said._

_" i got it! peter, your a orphan right? well i can't be seen with this chest so can you hide it for me?" molly asked. peter was now really shocked._

_" wait you mean leave the orphanage? no way." peter said._

_" oh come on! it'll be fun it'll be like a adventure! please peter i need you to hide this treasure far away so no one will get to it!" molly said. quinn tugged on peter's pants so he listen to her.  
_

_" peter this is a big break, i mean your always telling us to follow our dreams and our hearts, well isn't this what your heart dreams?" quinn said. peter thought about it for a long time.  
_

_"you sure you won't be loney?" peter asked quinn she shooked her head and motioned peter to go._

_" alright... i think i'm going." peter said._

_" oh, jolly good! now here's the chest if anyone asks it's your luggage, and just to be safe he's a knife." molly said as she hands peter the chest and the knife._

_"so all you have to do is to get to that pirate ship and sail there until you reached an island." molly said. as she pointed at the far off dock to where a pirate ship is._

_" wait? aren't i supposed to avoid those pirates?" peter asked._

_" uh, no i am, but they don't know you just say your the cabin boy i bet they'll believe it." molly said. _

_" wait!... i have to say goodbye to quinn." peter said. he walked over to the little girl._

_" do you promise you'll be back?" quinn asked._

_" of course i will...don't forget to follow your dreams quinn, and let's keep this to ourselves ok? goodbye." peter said. quinn nodded, and peter and molly walked out of the door._

_once they got outside it was still a little light out molly and peter manged to get to the back of the boat where no one can see them._

_" well, goodbye, and good luck, peter, hid that treasure well and safe travels to you." molly said._

_" i will and thanks." peter said. molly ran off in the distance and when no one was looking peter sneaked on the boat._

* * *

_ **A/N: ok there was the first chapter of my story. this is like the best work i've done all summer! if you liked it leave a comment. the song sung here was called maybe from the musical/movie annie. i only used half of it since it was meaningful and it had a good message to go with the story, we might not be seeing anymore of the characters except for peter of course, but maybe i'll think about it. hoped you like reading it and tell me what do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

as peter got on the boat he took a look around at the place, it was full of scary looking shipmates, with missing eyes, legs, hands, even ears! it was a dreadful sight. peter went down to the deck of the ship and found a bed where he hid his chest in, he figured that he better put his knife in his pocket for safe keeping. suddenly peter felt the ship move which meant they were taking off so he went up on deck to see the ocean for himself.

as soon as he got up stairs peter saw more clouds then he ever saw in his life!, which was strange because you don't usually have clouds straight up your face like that. he went to the edge of the ship to see if there was anything wrong and sure enough there was! the ship wasn't sailing,IT WAS FLYING!

" AHHHHHH!" peter yelled. never in his life has he been on a ship that could fly, not even in stories!

peter quickly calmed down he look around him to make sure no one herd him, luckily no one did. but he still wondered how this ship could fly, so he walked around the ship to look for answers.

every pirate he asked said the same thing, " back off, ye savage boy!" or " take a hike ya wee devil." peter can't believe what rude manners these men have. peter finally spotted a pirate that didn't look so scary he had a very large nose, gray hair, a red night cap, a white and blue shirt, a even bluer pants and glasses, he was a little bit taller than peter only by a few inches. he didn't look scary! so peter walked over to the pirate.

" um excuse me... sir?" peter asked, he was trying to get the man's attention.

" oh, um...yes?" the pirate said when he finally herd peter.

" oh you must be the new cabin boy, tell me what is your name?" the pirate said.

" my name... my name is peter." peter said the pirate didn't look pleased at all.

" hmmmm... is that all? tell me are you a orphan?" the pirate asked.

" uh, orphan?...no,no no no no no haha, i am not a orphan!" peter lied, he didn't know what pirates will do to orphans.

" then if your not a orphan, what's your last name?" the pirate said.

" my last name..." peter looked around trying to think of a last name, he caught his eye on a pirate with a bunch of pots and pans suddenly a frying pan fell and thats when peter had it!

" pan... peter...pan... yep that's my name peter...uh... pan?" peter said, he just realized what a stupid name that was.

" well then peter pan my name is mr. smee." mr. smee said while shaking peter's hand, peter couldn't believe he believed that.

" now how can i help you peter pan?" mr. smee asked.

" well i was wondering how this ship could fly, i mean ships can't fly right?" peter asked.

" this ship does, because we're the only ship who has a secret..." smee gotten closer to peter's ear. " pixie...dust." mr. smee said. peter was shocked of what he herd, he knows about pixie dust but that's because mrs. white told him that's what the tooth fairy uses to fly around and collect teeth, he didn't know it actually exists.

" pixie dust huh?...well can i speak with someone about this pixie dust, and why we're using it?" peter said.

" talk to the captain, he's right behind that door, you'll find answers there." smee said. peter thanked the kind man and headed inside the captain's cabin.

" ummmm excuse me? captain?" peter said as he entered. he was greeted by a tall man with long black hair and a black mustache with a nice red coat and hat, he had a long pocket to put his sword in.

" yes... oh you must be the cabin boy, name please?" the captain asked.

" uh, peter pan sir...and might i get your name?" peter asked.

" captain james hook but you shall address me as hook, sir, or captain, understood?" hook said. peter nodded.

" now why did you bother me at this time of day peter?" hook said as he walked over to him.

" um, i wasn't trying to cause any trouble, but may i ask where we're going and how did you get pixie dust?" peter asked as nicely as he could, he saw the expression of the captain's face that was not pleasing at all finally hook spoke.

" boy, i do not like confrontation exceptionally on my own plans, i'd advise you'll never to speak of it again." hook said with a stern voice.

" yes captain." peter said.

" and our whereabouts are none of your business, understood...but if your willing to know then i'll tell you that we are going to neverland, otherwise don't speak of it again is that clear?" hook asked.

" yes captian." peter said. he saw hook going behind his desk and grabbing a bucket and a mop.

" now make yourself useful and swap the deck, and do not miss a spot!" the captain said as he sat down and started writing some notes. peter took one long look at the captain, and peter knew he was hiding something, but what? peter closed the door to the cabin and walked over to the middle of the deck, and began swabbing. every once and awhile some pirates will tease him and sometimes take away his bucket and mop and put it on his head, peter tried not to let the bulling bother him but that didn't last very long...

" hey cabin boy you missed a spot!" one pirate said as he threw some gunk his way, luckily it didn't hit peter. but he finally broke!

"how would you like it if i did that to you!" peter yelled in his loudest voice. his voice caught the attention to other men who stopped their duties to watch the fight.

" you better watch your mouth kid or you'll get into trouble." the pirate said in front of peter's face.

"i would like to see what a pirate could do, but now i know your a slow,helpless wimp who can't pick a fight!" peter yelled with all his might.

" you want to see what a pirate could do ,i can show you what a pirate could do!" the pirate said, he punched peter in the face and peter fell to the ground, the crowd cheered on as the pirate lifted peter up and help him by the collar.

" alright what is going on here!" smee said over the loud cheering all eyes were on him and a path was made for smee to see what was going on.

" mr. copper, put the boy down." smee said. the pirate dropped peter and he crumbled to his knees.

" now i don't want to see this again, and if i do you'll be hearing from the captain himself, understood?" smee said, all the pirates nodded and went back to their posts. peter got up as soon everyone lift.

" are you alright?" smee asked while helping peter up.

" yea i'm fine, but i could've handled it myself." peter said as he continued cleaning.

" well as i saw it you've could've been killed, your lucky i came here in time." smee said.

" why do you care about me! nobody else does." peter said.

" i see a lot of things in you peter, but now i realize pirate is not one of them...so how did you get here?" smee asked, peter stopped mopping right away and turned to smee.

" can i tell you a secret?... i'm not who i said i am. i am a orphan, i only came here to help a friend and i don't even know why! furthermore i'm a orphan with no last name, no family,...and no future." peter said.

" you may be a orphan with a fake name, but you do have a future, and a family, you just need to find it." smee said

" yea i'll try...by the way what is this neverland anyway?" peter asked smee.

" we're almost there...you'll see." smee said as he walked off. peter was finally finished with his chores and had nothing to do then he noticed that no one was at the crow's nest, so he climbed up to the top to see the blue sky, and white clouds towards him. a few hours later peter saw a green cloud but it wasn't a cloud it was land, neverland!

" ugh what is that word pirates use when they see land? ummm LAND HO LAND HO." peter said with all his might a pirate herd and warn the captain, a fellow pirate stirred the ship to the right and landed safely in the water. the other pirates scurried to different sides of the ship as captain hook came out of his cabin and onto the deck to give out further orders to the crew. peter went down and caught up with smee.

" hey...what's going on?" peter asked as he walked with smee.

" the captain is gathering a small number of the crew to explore the island so he's going to pick the best men including me." smee said.

" oh...well can i come?" peter asked, smee had a worry expression on his face.

" i'm sorry peter but cabin boys usually stay on the ship." smee said.

" oh...because i was thinking, if i'm not pirate material then maybe i should leave. and this island is pretty big captain hook won't be able to find me right?" peter asked.

" no i guess not but we only have one life boat." smee said.

"oh... than i'll swim, i came in second place in my summer camp swim team... ha, i had to quit because mrs. white didn't even know i was taking it... she thought i was drowning." peter said.

" you know what peter? ... come with me." smee said as he walked to the back of the ship peter looked around before following him.

peter and smee stopped at the back end of the ship, and smee lifted up a end flap which reveals another ship!

" wow how did you hide this?" peter asked touching the wooden edges.

" well i know stuff even the captain doesn't. and i was going to use this if there is need for a search party but, you'll need it more than me. so go ahead and live your dream." smee said.

peter hugged smee and ran to go get his stuff. peter came back and dropped his things in the boat , while smee attached the ropes to the sides of the boat, peter got on as soon as it was ready.

" are you sure the captain wouldn't notice?" peter asked as soon as he was in.

" no, and i'll cover for you, just go east the crew are heading west so you'll miss them completely, just be safe and good luck peter pan." smee said as he gave one last hugg

smee started lowering the ship to the water.

" thank you ...for everything smee." peter said as the ropes were detached. peter grabbed the ores and said due. east.

* * *

**A/N: well i hope you like that chapter i'm sorry it took so long, i wanted it to be awesome, now just remember hook still has all of his hands and the reason why peter cut one of them off will be close to the end, and next chapter peter will finally meet...TINKERBELL! so by all means review this story, and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

tinkerbell: so, after peter reached the island he found a hollow tree in the middle of a forest, so he started living in there and he is to this day. ok then that's the story of how peter got to neverland. but - wait don't leave! i'm not done with the story! you haven't herd the part where peter saves the existence of fairies! it's where i met peter! ok, it all started about six months after peter's arrival...

* * *

it was a day unlike any other. any other fairy would think it's normal but not me, i knew an adventure was calling me.

" hey tinkerbell!" terence said as he opened the door to my home. i just got up about ready to leave for my adventure. terence was following me out the door.

" tink, me bobble and clank are going ice skating in the winter woods do you want to come?" terence asked as we headed out onto the field of flowers. i shook my head "no" in response, terence looked at me with a worried face.

" are you sure? periwinkle is going to be there and lately i'm starting to think you've been ignoring her. are you alright?" terence asked. well of course i haven't been talking to my sister in a while but i have a lot going on right now! she can't expect me to pop in every day!

" sorry terence but i'm going to the cove today." i said.

" do you need some lost things?" terence asked.

" no, it's just...well deep inside of me i know something is going to happen something BIG! so i have to go to the cove to find out...can you tell periwinkle to wait until this afternoon?" i asked my best friend.  
terence let out a big sigh.

" fine i'll tell your sister your busy...just! please be careful tinkerbell, some of the fairies spotted a pirate ship at neverland about a few months ago, and we DO NOT want a repeat of last time. would we?" terence said. i rolled my eyes at that comment.

" of course we don't... anyway i learned my lesson on that, and what are the chances a human would see me?" i asked, as i waved goodbye and flew to the cove

that's where things got weird, i was hoping i could find some lost things for a new boat, or something but i found something else... a boy. and i don't mean fairy boy i mean human! i never saw a human in neverland before! and when i saw that boy i wished i've been quiet... ( i accidentally made a huge sound in the bushes i was in and it startled the poor lad.)

" who's there!" peter said in a startled tone i saw him get out his pocket knife ( according to lizzie that's what it was called.)

i finally came out of the bushes and revealed myself. " it's-it's me tinkerbell... i'm sorry i scared you i just never saw a human in neverland before." i said, i looked into peter's brown eyes and i figured he didn't look happy to see me.

" well...if it was only a accident then i guess it's o.k. by the way i'm peter." peter said, as he put away his knife, and stashed it in the pocket of his blue jacket.

" peter... what a great name! so peter... peter?" i noticed he was gone the minute i turned around, but i saw him going to a path so i followed him.

" hello peter!" i said when i caught up to him again, that boy continued walking.

"so where do you live?" i asked , but i got no answer.

" if your new here may i show you around?" i asked, but no answer.

" are you a pirate?" i asked, finally peter stopped walking.

" why do you ask so many questions?" peter said in a irritated voice, i could see he wasn't happy at all.

" well sor-ry mr. grumpy wings, but if you are a pirate then i need to know right now!" i said in a firmed voice, luckily he told me without argument.

" ok, ok, i'm not a pirate don't worry little miss fly-by i don't, intend to rain on your parade." peter said, although i didn't understand half of what he said.

" what?" i said, but i noticed that peter was already gone, i could have just followed him, but i figured to just leave him be. i might see him again tomorrow, maybe then i'll get to know him a little better... lets just hope he'll be in the mood.

* * *

the next day i got up early got dressed and headed out, i was thinking if i was ever to find peter i'll have to look early morning, but that wasn't a good idea, it turns out every fairy would get up at 5:00 in the morning.

" hey tink you up for some ice skating? periwinkle is waiting!" rosetta exclaimed, i saw her with iridessa ,slivermist, and fawn, all wearing winter clothes, i totally forgot, but i need to see peter!

" ummm...can it wait?" i said, my words got the girls shocked, they knew i'll always jump at the chance to see periwinkle again.

" tink... you never backed down on the chance to see the winter woods, are you alright?" iridessa asked, i nodded my head yes, i want to tell them but what would they say? well... they didn't freaked out when they found out i had a sister!

" guys can i tell you a secret?" i asked, all the girls nodded

" ok but if i tell you you have to keep it down, don't tell anyone!" i said, i hesitated before telling.

" yesterday i was at the cove when i met a human boy!" i said in excitement , i saw everyone faces in even more shock.

" ok i know it sounds strange but his name is peter, and i was going to go and find him because yesterday he ran off before i even asked him where he lives." i said. silvermist finally came out of her shock.

" thinkerbell this is very big news, i mean how did he get here, what if he's a pirate, then you just gave fairies away." silvermist said.

" listen i already talked to him about that and he's not a pirate, he not even old enough he's like seven or eight! i don't know!... all i know is that i need to find him again." i said.

" ok but if your going we're coming to, i need to see this peter to believe it." iridessa said, the others nodded in agreement. so i lead them to the last place i saw peter.

* * *

" are you even sure he'll be here?" fawn asked, when we got to the open forest, we were all looking around trying to find that boy.

" this is the place where he walked out on me so i'm sure he'll come back again." i said, and like magic peter did came back, and i was sure he looked pleased to see me or was that a frown?

" hey peter!, nice to see you again remember me tinkerbell?" i said to peter, just then the girls started asking questions too.

" where do you live? asked silvermist

" how did you got to the neverland?" asked fawn

" are you really a pirate?" iridessa asked

" do you know anyone yet?" rosetta asked, finally peter had enough.

" SHUT IT!" said peter, i was glad the rambling stop.

" i'll tell you everything, just clam down!...ummm can we talk about this somewhere else?" peter asked me i nodded and he led me and my friends to his home.

* * *

peter told us everything, his orphanage, his friends, how he got to neverland, i was amazed how much a eight year old can go through.

" so you don't have any family?" i asked peter when he finished his story.

" eh, non that i know of mrs. white said that she found me at the doors of the orphanage no note, no nothing! but i guess it's alright, i mean, i don't have to listen to some goofy parent rules like going to bed or cleaning up after myself." said peter, i saw that silvermist was looking at a chest right by his bed.

" whats with the chest peter?" fawn asked, peter took one glance at the wooden box.

" oh, yeah... i don't know, a girl named molly gave it to me and told me to hide it here, i don't what's so special about a chest when you can't even open it." peter said.

" oh... well if you need to hid it then i know a spot, under the pixie hollow tree!" i said.

" the what now?" peter asked.

" TINKERBELL!" said the girls, i could see that my plan wasn't very agreeable.

" what's so wrong?" i asked.

" tink he's a human, what would queen clarion think?" iridessa said.

" ummmm i'm right here." peter exclaimed.

" guys peter needs our help and i'm sure queen clarion would understand, we never know unless we try." i said, luckily for me my speech worked and so we left peter's hideout and hiked to pixie hollow.

* * *

"hmmmm... uh, mr. smee do you know what is inside that chest?" hook said, while watching the boy and his fairy friends.

" i don't know captain maybe gold!?" mr. smee answered.

" yes, yes, ... hmmm...you know six months ago i thought i saw a little girl carrying that chest into a orphanage, and i know why...mr. smee keep an eye out for that boy and that chest, it will be ours soon enough." said hook, walking away he handed smee the telescope and left him there. mr. smee was worried for the lad, and his faith.

* * *

**A/N: thoughts?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

me and the girls tried to keep peter hidden from the other fairies by hiding near rock, climbing trees, holding our breaths under water, we did everything to hide a eight year old boy. and it was tough since we had to stop a lot because peter's chest was getting heavy to hold on to. we eventually made it to the pixie dust tree and hid it in the back under a patch of tall green grass. now for the tricky part... getting peter back unseen...

" i say we dress him up like a tree!" rosetta suggested, peter shook his head big time.

" no way! there is nothing you could do to make me wear leaves!" peter said.

" ok anything else?" i said i saw everyone wearing blank expressions.

" peter...i think the only way to get out of pixie hollow is to fly." silvermist proclaimed, peter's face turned red in shock.

" f... fly? me? really?" peter asked.

" silvermist is right if we go high up to the clouds no one will see us." fawn said in agreement, the rest of the girls nodded except for me.

" peter doesn't know how to fly and do you know how long it took for lizzie to learn how to fly, and lizzie was older than peter." i protest but i guessed peter had other plans.

" do it." peter said, and i looked at him in shock.

" listen tink i may not be as old as your friend lizzie but i have skills that i bet she doesn't have, after all i took jymnastics since i was three, so how hard could flying be?" said peter. i hesitated a little before deciding, well who knows peter might as well surprise me!

" ok...girls positions." i said to my fairy friends, and that that moment all of us circled around peter allowing him to take in the dust, then i told him to think happy thoughts, after that he was actually floating through the air!

we led peter in positions where he can balance himself and move around, soon he was flying like a pro!

after some test runs peter was ready, but we had to clam him down because of all the cheering he was doing, other than that he was flying like a fairy. suddenly that moment of fun flying was over, because a horn sounded in the distance, and fawn saw a bunch of fairies heading inside the pixie dust tree.

" tink we better go this might be urgent! " fawn said, and i nodded in response

" peter me and the girls need to go for a bit would you be fine going back to your tree on your own?" i asked my friend.

" sure tink i'll just take a few laps around and head home." peter said right after he did a flip in the air, i could see he was enjoying the taste of flying.

with that said, me and the girls flew down towards the tree while peter flew upwards towards mermaid lagoon, i took one last glance before heading inside.

* * *

me and my friends found some seats and sat down quickly, i could see terence sitting with bobble and clank a few seats in front of me, and it looks like this meeting was big news because queen clarion does not look pleased, she was having a small conversation with the ministers of the seasons, it looked like they were arguing about a issue. finally everyone sat down and queen clarion started to speak.

" i know you fairies but be very busy getting ready for the next season but a small problem has occurred here in neverland... something that may lead to the existing of fairies." said the queen, everyone around me started chattering wondering if this might be a bigger problem then we thought, the queen silence the chitter chatter and continued talking.

" there has been pirates spotted in neverland a few months ago and we thought they will never land in the island...but we were wrong. ( more small conversations were going on with worry.) BUT NOT TO WORRY!" the queen said over all of the voices.

" since we are making very good progress in our planning schedule. all thanks to tinkerbell's new inventions. we are having a full lock down in pixie hollow, no one is allowed to fly over human flower level, or go outside pixie hollow. we must stay hidden of any human that might be a threat to us." said the queen. i felt my face grow worry, and i guess rosetta saw me and leaned over to speak to me.

" but what about peter?" rosetta said, suddenly i was scared to know what would happen next.

* * *

about around the time me and the girls been inside the pixie dust tree, peter has been having the best time of his life! enjoying his new taste of freedom, peter was doing flips and turns in the air screaming in excitement, he finally went to a stop, and figured he was thirsty and tired. peter spotted a lagoon where he can take a rest...and get a drink.

as peter got a drink he herd a distance voice and wonder who it belonged to.

" hello?" the voice said peter flew up to the voice, and it turns out to be a mermaid! a beautiful young mermaid about peter's age, wearing red shells and has a red tail, her hair was black but she had colorful flowers clipped on. peter was astonished to see a real live mermaid.

" are you our protector?" the mermaid asked peter, though he was confused of what she was trying to say.

" w-what do you mean protector? are you in danger?!" peter asked.

" well we have been for over 100 years ever since the pirates came, wait where did you come from? maybe you're the one!" the mermaid said, peter walked closer to the mermaid but kept hid distance.

" i'm peter, and i came from a pirate ship...who are you? and what do you mean by: the one?" peter asked.

" you can call me teacher, oracle of neverland, and well a boy is supposed to come to neverland and keep the pirates from attacking the people that live here, which is mostly the fairies, the indians, and the mermaids, and seeing you makes me wonder if our savior has come." the one called teacher said, and peter was shocked of what he is hearing but also realizing that he is just a orphan.

" i-i'm sorry teacher i can't be a protector or a savior or whatever they're called, i mean i'm a orphan... a nobody." said peter as he sat down on a rock, he saw that teacher was smiling

" there is more to a person than meets the eye, you may be a orphan on the outside but on the inside is something more, now tell me peter what's your last name?" teacher asked.

" i don't have a last name... orphan remember?" peter said.

" haha i can see you did chose a name... which happens to be "pan" it's a lovely name for such a boy." teacher said.

" ha! pan? it's stupid! it's a skillet!" peter protest but teacher didn't listen.

" the word pan has two different meanings the first is fun, frolic,anarchy and mischief i'm sure those are things you would like, the second meaning..." teacher paused in mid sentence. peter was getting restless.

" well?... what's the second meaning?!" peter asked.

" well, i don't remember the second meaning! being oracle it's hard to remember things, those involving my vocabulary." teacher said. perter groaned and got off the rock.

" you know what teacher this place is wack-o i mean how is a kid like me supposed to be practical in a place like this! i'm going home." peter said, teacher called after him.

" you'll be coming back right?" the mermaid asked.

" i'm not sure if i'll ever be coming back." peter said as he disappeared into the forest leading to home.

peter got home safely and was frustrated of what he herd of today. " savior of neverland... protector of the island...ha! as if." peter thought as he sat down on his bed, he turned around and saw a sewing kit, green cloth, and crafts. just then peter got a great idea... while grabbing the needle,thread, and scissors, peter got busy, working on something that might change who he is.

* * *

after the meeting me and the girls met up with terence, bobble and clank, but i noticed someone was missing, a certain fast-flying fairy.

" where's vida?" i asked.

" i don't know she could be anywhere, i guess she is just creating winds in the mainland." bobble said.

" i hope she doesn't get spotted by pirates when she gets back." rosetta said.

" anyway where were you girls, we've thought you were going to the winter woods." asked terence, i blushed a little, nervous about the boys finding out about peter.

" oh nowhere." fawn said, her tone was suspicious to the boys, i knew they will never let us leave without the truth.

" alright already we'll tell you... but it's secret don't tell anyone, now lets go to my house." i said leading my friends to the teapot.

* * *

after a few minutes of explaining the story to the boys everything went silent for a moment.

" soooo this boy called peter got to neverland on a ship but he's not a pirate." clank asked.

"yep" iridessa responded.

" and he hid his cargo under the pixie dust tree and you taught him how to fly?" bobble asked.

" correct." rosetta exclaimed.

" and peter is a orphan...are you sure he's not lying?" terence asked.

" i'm sure of it, peter is a good boy." i said.

" but we need to go back to his hideout or he'll think we're in danger." fawn said.

" will i need to see this peter." said bobble, clank and terence nodded in agreement.

" ok i'll take you to him." i said.

" me and silvermist will stay behind so no one will know you're gone." fawn said.

" ok lets leave then!" said bobble, then me the boys, iridessa and rosetta followed me out of pixie hollow to the old tree where peter is waiting...

* * *

** A/N: ok so i discovered a few things in this story and you will be surprised... just a disclaimer some of the stuff i'm telling you have already been done like the chest and molly, and teacher the mermaid, i'm just putting it into a fun disney way, the only thing i do own is quinn, mrs. white, ms. fern, sarah jacobs, lenny jacobs, , and the orphans ( not including the lost boys or peter.) i hope you loved this chapter and there's more awesomest to come.!  
**

**please review!**


End file.
